


[Fanvid] Wonderwall

by obsessive24



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive24/pseuds/obsessive24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Wonderwall

This is a semi-redux of my 2005 vid "Rival". (Same song, different performer)

Music by Oasis. Fan-made video citing Fair Use, being non-commercial and transformative in nature.

First time posting a vid to AO3. Thought it was fitting given how much time I spend over here reading HnG fic.


End file.
